I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting emergency calls for user equipments (UEs).
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A UE may communicate with a wireless network for a call, e.g., an emergency call. The UE may be mobile and may be handed over from one wireless network to another wireless network during the call. The terms “handover” and “handoff” are synonymous and are often used interchangeably. It may be desirable to efficiently perform handover of the call and to maintain location services for the UE after handover.